Heretofore, there is known a cutting apparatus that includes a suction port provided on the axial center of a cutting tool for the purpose of collecting chips generated in the process of cutting metal or the like, for example, and sucks and collects the chips through the suction port (see patent literature 1, for example) . In recent years, fiber reinforced plastics (FRP) are cut in some cases. Chips of FRP, which are finer than metal chips, can be scattered around the cutting tool. Accordingly, some techniques have been developed in which a cover is provided to prevent chips from being scattered around the cutting tool.